hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Night/Walkthrough
The objective for this mission is to get information about Victoria from Sanchez and then eliminate him. 47 in his suit won't be allowed anywhere in this level except for in the crowd in the Arena so you will have to be careful. Patriot's Hangar Stealing the Teddy :Related Challenge: A Real Patriot This is probably the easiest way to do this mission. It requires to take a disguise of the Patriot (fighter that is originally supposed to fight Sanchez). Exit the caged room you start in and take a right. Wait until the guard turns around and starts discussing how he lost his keycard to the other guards. Go left where boxes will give you the necessary cover. Move up until there is an option to climb boxes. Do so fast as you can be quickly discovered by guards. After you climb down the other side you will find a hammer to your left on top of a box. Continue forward and take a right and cross the room. Be aware that more guards are coming to look for the missing keycard so you need to be quick to get all of that done without being spotted. Then move forward through the boxes towards the trailer where the Patriot is training to find the guard's missing keycard. Now go up until you see an area where the Patriot is training for his match. You will notice a teddy bear on a chair. Approach the teddy from the cover of shadows and take him and the radio on the nearby table located in front of the trailer. Now wait in nearby cover and wait for patriot to notice that his bear is missing. After a brief argument he will send his coach and his groupies to search the room. When they all leave to find the teddy, use the radio behind the boxes where you're taking cover and wait for the Patriot to come and investigate. After he turns off the radio, subdue him, take his clothes and hide him in a nearby dumpster. Retrace your steps to where you began the mission. There will be two doors. Go to the right one and use knock on door option and you passed his segment. Another approach which is safe and effective, if somewhat cumbersome, is to subdue the two guards who patrol near the area behind the patriot's trailer. With both guards subdued, disguise yourself as a guard and go behind the trailer. There will be a generator; turning the generator off will result in one of the Patriot's entourage coming around behind the trailer to reactivate it. After they turn the generator back on, they can be easily subdued and hidden (be sure to wait until they turn the generator back on; if you don't, it cannot be turned off again). There are two boxes nearby to hide them and they can also be left in the back of the hangar without attracting attention. Repeat this until all of the Patriot's entourage have been taken out (there are about 4 of them). When they are all subdued, disguise yourself as one of them (guards are not allowed to enter the Patriot's training area). Walk up to the Patriot, subdue him, and take his outfit. Alternative Entrance :Related Challenge: Lost and Found There is another entryway that can also be used and opens up more ways to eliminate Sanchez. Between some crates just past the Patriot's trailer there is a keycard that is also very useful in the next segment. Take that, sneak back to the starting point and use it to enter the door to the left. This path takes you first through a ventilation shaft where you'll overhear Sanchez. You will then start in the Arena among the spectators. The Arena Cage Fight :Related Challenge: Blood Sport, Untouchable If you have the Patriot disguise and entered through the door to the right, you will be in a corridor leading to the arena. You will hear people commenting about your appearance and see a man being dragged on the floor. After you enter the cage, a button sequence will start. Just follow the prompts on the screen and you will win the fight. After beating Sanchez, a cutscene will take place where 47 forces Sanchez to tell him where Victoria is. After you win go back, take your Silverballers and exit the arena. If you beat Sanchez without missing any prompts, you beat the "Untouchable" challenge. Even though this approach involves a fight and 47 removes his mask during the cutscene, revealing his identity to Sanchez, this does not count as being spotted and will still give you the silent assassin bonus for this section. With the Patriot disguise, you can walk right into the room with his entourage and pick up the evidence without any suspicion. Otherwise, evading the guards and getting the evidence can be a bit of a challenge. Sniping :Related Challenge: Wingman This method is about shooting Sanchez with a sniper rifle from off the arena, which is more difficult than it sounds, although this method is probably the less like to create extra casualties. The only available sniper rifle in the arena is an Ilyon R700 on a gun rack in one of the two adjoining rooms upstairs. Go through the bar and up the stairs to the guards-only area. Kill or subdue any guards that appear on the way, no matter what disguise you got, the guards will turn hostile if they see you pick up the weapon in that room, including the R700. In the long room upstairs, there is a pair of rooms with keycard-locked doors and one guard each inside. Take the rifle and disguise yourself as a guard, then go along the catwalk outside and back inside. There are two areas with guards that have to be walked through in order to enter the best vantage point, a small room with an open window. Enter cover below the window to stay concealed, then take aim. This method is difficult for a number of reasons. One is that when the Ilyon's bullet hits Sanchez, it tends to go straight through him and can sometimes hit a bystander on the way out. If you aim towards his torso rather than his head, the trajectory will be lower and reduce the risk of the bullet hitting anyone else, you can steady-aim to increase your chances. Also, in order to pass the "Wingman" challenge, the guards cannot become alerted and you cannot be spotted while firing, so the shot needs to land right after the Patriot hits Sanchez to make it look like the Patriot knocked Sanchez out. After shooting Sanchez, hide in the nearby closet and wait for the guards' suspicion to stop, despite the gunshot is loud but seem like nobody but the guards nearby hear it, so don't worry about the crowd below. Then go back to the floor level, pick up 47's suit on the way if you brought it into the segment (there is a guard at the exit of the level who will see through the guard disguise) and exit the level. If you hit Sanchez in the wrong timing and the crowd became panicked, don't panic yourself. The guards are alerted but not permenantly, so hide for a while and try to obtain a guard disguise to aid your escape. The Falling Light Rig :Related Challenge: Light Rig In the area above the ground level not far from one of the bars there is a white door with a keycard lock on the way. Past that door there is a flight of stairs leading even further upwards. Somewhere in this hallway there is a spot overseeing the arena with a red lever nearby. Pulling it will cause the light rig above the arena to crash down on Sanchez and kill him. If you time the drop carefully enough, you can avoid hitting the Patriot. The best opportunity to do this is after Sanchez grabs the Patriot, holds him above the ground and throws him away, doing this either way will net you the "Light Rig" challenge. You can also shoot or bomb the light rig, if aimed carefully. Explosives :Related Challenge: My Enemy In the room adjoined to the keycard-locked room with the Ilyon there are a bunch of Remote Explosives and C4 Bricks lying on some crates. If you take one of them you can kill Sanchez by throwing it into the ring. Go to the catwalk outside and aim at the ring. The throw barely reaches there, but enough to get the explosive inside. Remote Explosives are recommended since the detonation can be controlled and you can avoid killing the Patriot as well. Exiting the Arena The exit to the arena is on the first floor, near the arena. It is easy to find and the player shouldn't need to worry about being spotted, unless you have a Guard disguise. Since a guard may be near the exit, it may be wise to obtain the Patriot's Entourage disguise or keep the Suit. If you killed Sanchez as the Patriot, you will need to acquire your Silverballers, they are on the table right next to the Exit door. Evidence Related challenge: Evidence Collector The first piece of evidence is located in the Patriot's Hangar. From the mission start point, go right and take cover behind the boxes on the right side. Use cover to keep moving forward. At one point, there will be a box you can climb on. Quickly climb on it and climb down on the other side. The evidence will be on a table to your right. There will be a guard to your left. He can be easily distracted while you pick up the evidence and, if you want, remote explosives and a guard disguise. The second piece of evidence is located in the upper floors of the Arena, in a room where the Patriot's entourage are watching the cage fight. If you have the Patriot disguise, kill Sanchez, walk into the room, pick up the evidence and walk out. Nobody will oppose you. Otherwise, get a guard disguise and go to the staircase behind the bar further away from the point where you start The Arena without the Patriot disguise. Climb up the staircase and make two consecutive right turns. Enter the room where the Patriot's entourage is watching the fight. There will be only one guard who can blow your cover. Distract him and sneak up behind him to pick up the evidence, then escape the room, using instinct if required.Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs